Special Items
Special items are objects that are available in the level editor which differ from regular shapes. They are all hand-drawn to usually resemble actual things, unlike the shapes. Most also have a special characteristic/purpose that sets them apart from regular objects. Building Blocks Main Article: Building Blocks I-beam The i-beam is a red rectangular girder with a very high density. Its width and height can be slightly altered, and it can be fixed or non-fixed. Although it name suggests, it does not look like a beam. Log The log is very similar to the i-beam, and shares almost all characteristics with it, except that the log is breakable while the i-beam is not. (However, it takes extreme force to break it.) The log is also less dense than the i-beam. Rail Main article: Rail The rail is a building block with the design of a rail one might find in a mine shaft. It as a fixed height of 18, a maximum width of 2000 and a minimum width of 100. If the player holds space while Explorer Guy is rolling across a rail, his cart will attach to it. This object looks similar to the i-beam and has no other special properties, so it is likely to be used solely in Explorer Guy levels. Hazards Main article: Hazards Hazards are items intended to cause harm the player or NPCs. They are used as obstacles and add to the overall enjoyment of the game. Movement Main article: Movement Cannon Main article: Cannon The cannon is a new special item added October 28, 2011 as of V1.49. The Cannon has 6 toggle options. The "start rotation" is where the cannon is faced (fixed) at one direction and fires. The "firing rotation" is where the cannon wants to fire by rotating movement. The "type" is the cannons skin, the first skin is a turquoise blue with red spikes around it and white stars on the top. The "delay" is how long before the cannon fires or rotates. The "muzzle scale" is what size the cannon is. The "power" is how powerful the cannon wants to fire the object or character. Spring Platform Main article: Spring Platform The spring platform is a fixed platform which sends objects resting on top of it into the air after being pressed. One may set a timed interval to which the spring platform will fire after being touched. If an object gets stuck between the spring platform and its base, the platform will jam and will not function until the object is removed. Fan Main article: Fan The''' fan blows objects in whatever direction it faces, and has enough force to tear characters apart at its base. There is a glitch that allows one to negate the blowing effect. Boost Main article: Boost '''Boosts are the most simple, and most common movement items. They simply accelerate objects in whatever direction their arrows point. Their length can be edited, and their force can be increased by piling one on top of another. Jet Main article: Jet The jet (also known as jet engine) is a metal turbine that is similar in both design and function to Wheelchair Guy's jet booster. Like all other movement items, the jet goes in any direction it points, but can have its direction fixed. The jet has been commonly used as a propulsion system for vehicles since its release on August 2nd, 2011. Paddle Platform Main article: Paddle Platform The paddle platform is a special Item added in the 1.62 update. It is like the spring platform except it flings players instead of making them jump. Characters Main article: Non-Playable Characters Non-Player Characters Non-player characters (also known as NPCs) are ragdoll versions of the regular playable characters. They have a more extensive edit screen, allowing for the posing of nine different joints along with the ability to reverse them, have them hold their pose, and the usual sleep and interactivity toggles. Currently, every playable character is included as an NPC, with the Irresponsible Dad's son and the Moped Couple's man and woman all considered separate characters. Due to their more complicated make-ups, NPCs have a higher shape/art count than any other object. Buildings Main Article: Buildings Buildings are very large, rectangular objects which are mostly used as walls and scenery in levels. They have no special properties, other than being very large and immobile. The amount of floors and the width of each floor can be changed. There are two building designs, which seem to fit in with the "city" backdrop in the level editor. Miscellaneous Items Main article: Miscellaneous Items Tokens Main article: Tokens Tokens are an alternative of completing a level in Happy Wheels. It was introduced in v1.48 on September 30th 2011. Users can place as many tokens as they want into the level. The player must collect all of the tokens to win the level. Finish Line Main article: Finish Line The Finish Line allows you to end a level. It's the red floor with spikes on below of it, and the checkered flag on a pole, moving due to a wind. If you cross it while still alive, the stars and confetti spew out of a flag pole and the text with flowers on it saying "Victory!" Gallery File:Sign.png|Signs File:Trash.png|Trash File:Trashcan.png|Trash Can File:Trash can contents.png|Trash Can dumping trash File:Trash can.png|Trash Can Properties File:TrashtoiletHW.png|Toilet and Trash Can File:MiscellaneousHW.png|Mischellaneous Items File:Special items.png|Some Items File:HoboInATrashCan.png|A Hobo (or old man) on the trash can. File:more than that!.PNG|The misc category! more than that! File:3specialitwems.jpg|3 special items added in the original release (from left): Finish Line, Spring Platform, Spike Set gfyjjtjbvgtfyh.PNG|The categories of Special Items. building.PNG|Building Blocks. hazards.png|Hazards. movements.png|Movements. Hw buildings.png|Buildings Finish Lline.png|The finish line. Trivia *The default item when entering the Special items is the i-beam. Category:Happy Wheels Items Category:Miscellaneous Items Category:Special Items Category:Movement Items Category:Tools Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Hazards Category:2010 Category:Building Blocks Category:Items Added In the Original Release Category:Level Editor